


Two Sayians

by Frankishe



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 05:57:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16528718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frankishe/pseuds/Frankishe
Summary: Far from Goku and the Z-Fighters, another earth exists, our earth. Twenty years ago two sayians were exiled from Planet Vegeta, shamed for being pacifists. Now, after twenty years a threat arises and the two sayians, along with their child, Evan, must defend earth, for if they fail, the entire universe may end. (This is a transfer of an ongoing story from fanfiction.net where this is called Two Sayians: the rewrite, it is my first thing posted on this site, I’ll be releasing chapters periodically until it’s caught up here, if you want to read the story without waiting you gotta go there)





	1. Peace interrupted, a visitor from the stars

In 2045

A massive shockwave blasted over the bleak arctic tundra of northern Canada as a group of scientists and government officials looked on from a battered but solid bunker. “Power levels?” A man asked   
Evan is around six thousand three hundred, Jorge is still at a steady ten-thousand.” 

“Well he’s not getting decimated yet at least kids playing it smart.” Another said as he viewed what Little there was to see on the high speed cameras. “Jorge is still holding ample amounts back, if he wanted to he could end it whenever he wanted” one of the officials standing behind the seated scientists said. “You sound like you know these... aliens quite well.” Another said “it’s been twenty years I’ve gotten to know them quite well, good people really, the kid is well on his way to a scholarship.” 

 

“They’ve adapted that quickly did they.” The man asked “yes general but as I said, they won’t be being used by the US or any other countries, studied sure, but we’re playing with fire here and, I don’t think you understand... power levels, that arbitrary number you see on the screens there, well the average human reads as one hundred, ten thousand is more powerful than the tsar bomb, so it’s less we won’t let you have them and more they won’t let you.”

 

“I... see” the general said slowly looking concerned “looks like they’re done let’s go say hi.” The two figures hovered down one obviously more bloody than the other. However it was obvious they were laughing, talking to each other in their strange guttural language. The government official walked out onto the bare, cratered ground of the training ground. “Getting sloppy in your old age? looks like Evan actually hit you this time” 

“You don’t give him enough credit Nick, he’s sixteen now.” Nick passed him a towel and said “I know, I know, just screwing with you.”. “How’s high school goin Evan.” Nick asked “it goes, I try to keep a low profile but, you know how it goes, drama” Evan said rolling his eyes “girlfriend?” Nick said with a smirk “fuck that, that’s the last thing I need.”

“Touched a nerve I see.” Nick said with a chuckle “He’s only being chased by every female in the city.” His father said with a smirk. “I’m sure he gets his charm from you, Jorge” Nick curtly replied “Maybe, I’ve broken his facial bones so many times, it can’t be his looks” tightening his gut for the enviable blow that followed. After the shockwave from the blow subsided, the young Saiyan smirked and said “well we should go, gotta get some food and sleep before school tomorrow” Evan said “don’t forget to shower, the teachers already think I beat you, we don’t need them to find dried blood on you too” Jorge said as his son took off leaving a trail of dissipating ki in his wake.

“So Jorge this is general Wilson from the US, just up to observe one of your infamous training sessions” Nick said introducing the uniformed man. “Nice to meet you general” the bloodied Saiyan noble said politely as he offered his hand. “The pleasure is all mine Jorge, I’ve heard a lot about you.” The grey haired general said shaking the aliens hand firmly. “I trust you already got the speech from nick about my... distaste with being used a weapon.” Jorge said getting strait to the point. “Certainly that’s... that’s not why I’m here.” The general said as he opened his briefcase and grabbed a simple looking folder. 

 

Passing it to the Saiyan, he opened the folder, within it showed a star, Sirius A and B, if he remembered correctly. Around the two stars there were 5 faint dots, planets. Flipping to the next page it showed a flash, rivaling the two stars. He grit his teeth flipping to the third page which was like the first except there were only 4 dots. “This blast put out more energy than any other stellar phenomenon other than super novae and gamma ray bursts.” The general stated 

“Have you heard my warning about the planet trade Organization?” Jorge said, gritting his teeth. “Because that’s what happens when someone of my level destroys a planet, I should know I’ve done it a few times.” The Noble said as bad memories flashed in his head. “I’m afraid I haven’t been briefed on that” Wilson said as a chill raced down his spine. “Let’s find somewhere to sit, its not a short briefing” Nick said, the ex-CSIS agent’s normally jovial face now hardened and grim

 

Evan shot through the tundra at supersonic speeds, watching as the bleak tundra slowly changing over to forest. suddenly he took note of a crater that hadn’t been there scant hours ago when he flew up to the training ground. “Might be worth checking out. After all an asteroid big enough to make it through the atmosphere, should of been easily visible from where we were at. 

As Evan descended his enhanced eyesight made out a Saiyan pod.... an open Saiyan pod. Stopping he grabbed his human made scouter and activated it. It searched until it picked up a faint power level. Descending, put the handheld device back before his feet hit the ground. Walking over to the pod he looked in. 

A Saiyan girl weakly looked at him, blood dripping from her nose and face. “Shit” Evan swore in sayia as the aliens scouter flashed to life. “Another one of us survived I see, you wouldn’t happen to know Jorrot would you. Evan instantly recognized his fathers Saiyan name. “He’s my father, I’m eddorot, why do you wanna talk to him, and more importantly what happened to you?!” Evan said in his native tongue as he grabbed his phone. “The locals were pretty hostile to my landing” the female said as more blood dribbled out of her mouth. “I was trying to escape, when you arrived.” She managed to spit out 

As his hand grasped his phone his scouter let off an alarm. A chill raced down his spine. He could hear footsteps behind him. Grasping his scouter he took a glance. “Two humans at five thousand??!” He thought “diplomacy don’t fail me now.” “We’ll look who survived, and you have a friend I see.” An arrogant voice sounded behind him. Standing up and turning towards the duo. “Do you have anything to do with that genocidal bitch?!” A brown haired twenty something yelled. “Who did you kill?!” Evan hissed in sayia at the sayian visitor. “Nobody, I’m not even here to kill people, I just need to talk to your father, please it’s of the utmost importance, I mean the people here no harm.” She struggled to say as she struggled to breath. 

 

Turning to the two cocky humans with a touch of anger “did you attack her with no reason?!”. “Why else would a sayian be here, she’s going to kill everyone!” The male spat. “But did she?!!” The young sayian yelled “that’s what sayians do, they’ve been wiping out planets for years now!” The human yelled back. “That’s fucking it” Evan thought, his blood boiling. Slowly and deliberately he unwrapped his tail from his waist “I’ve lived here for sixteen years, my parents for twenty, I’m a sayian, unless she killed someone, you just assaulted an innocent person, I can’t let you insult my race like that.” Evan yelled, stunning the human 

“Not every sayian is some blood thirsty god damned animal for fuck sake” he growled before checking his anger although his face was still stern, onyx coloured eyes locked on the two. “Now mind telling me who the hell you two are, or are you going to try to beat my face in” Evan said, putting added weight to the word “try”. “We work for Nico, earths guardian, we protect the earth from threats the people can’t handle” the man said as Evan noticed the woman he was with seemed distracted. Her lip was twitching and her eyes were closed, like she was in some sort of pain. Putting that in the back of his head he said “Well as guardian, this Nico should of known of our presence, seeing as my dad has the power to destroy planets, I doubt he didn’t know about us.” The human looked deep in thought “wait... wait! Your his son?!” Evan nodded in response

It was like a light switched in the young mans head, in an instant he realized what he just did. “You probably didn’t even bother to ask her before you almost killed her damnit” Evan continued, noticing the slight change in the humans demeanour. “Fuck.... oh god what did I do.” The once cocky human swore. “What’s your problem, don’t tell me you believe this Bastard” the girl growled “we fucked up... bad”. The male nearly whispered. “No we are killing a threat, just like Nico said we need to make sure there is no threat. 

“Nobody asked for your damned opinion” Evan snarled at the woman “Nico never said to kill her Sophie!” The young man added. “You think they are telling the truth?! They live for death, it’s all they do Devon!” Sophie said with an almost evil smirk. A feeling came over Evan, this woman was putting up a air of malice most humans weren’t capable of. “Devon... get away from her” he said as a cold wind caused the trees to sway. The wind blew Sophie’s bangs away from her forehead revealing an “m” on it. 

“...when did you get a tattoo?” Devon asked confused “Devon move now!!!” Evan yelled as power exploded out of her in a red aura. “Well there goes diplomacy” Evan thought as he clenched his muscles, still aching from the training session that ended only twenty minutes before. Clenching his teeth he reached deep within grabbing at his reserves of power. Pebbles began rattling as blue sparks flew up his body before he let out an echoing scream and a bright blue aura exploded out of him. Devon looked back at him with shock on his face. “How are you... this strong...” a smirk crossed his face as his black hair was breifly blown upward by his power up. As a last move he fastened his scouter to his ear. “Eight thousand now... I’ve gotta be careful that’s only three thousand under my absolute max.” 

Devon flipped back to him and said “don’t kill her... she’s my sister but... I’ve never seen her so violent or eager to kill” 

“No worries I don’t want to, but for what happened to her I’m not gonna just let her off easy.” Evan said as he got into his stance. “I guess I’ll have to kill you too brother, since you seem to be on their side.” The twisted Sophie said with a sadistic smile gracing her features. 

 

Rocks hovered in the air as Evan stared down Sophie, and Devon had a look of shock and worry on his face. “No...” he said as his brain connected the dots. Suddenly a blur lashed out from Sophie as she raced towards him “shit no time!!!” He said as he saw her hand reaching out to spear him in the chest. But in a nearly invisible blur, Evan caught her wrist and stopped her dead, albeit with considerable effort on his part. “I’m going to pass on witnessing fratricide today.” He said with a smirk before smashing her with a punch to the gut that broke the sound barrier and sent the blonde flying into the forest. 

Devon quickly clenched his fists before exploding in red energy as he powered up. “Stay with the sayian in the pod, I can handle her.” Evan said as he went to give chase “yeah ok...” Devon said as the young sayian rocketed after her. “Well I should at least try to heal her... that’s the least I can do.” He said all the while keeping his ki senses on the fight. He looked into the pod and said. “Relax I’m going to heal you, this might sting... a lot.” He said as he reached his hand out, focussing his ki and knitting flesh and bone together. 

Evan landed looking at the blonde splayed against a tree. Behind him dozens of others were blasted down from the human missile he had sent flying. “Your not dead, your too strong to die from a love tap like that” Evan said seeing right through the petty trap. “You have a strong punch for sure, but your right, that was a love tap, at least it better be.” She said as she spat up some blood. She blurred forward and started throwing punches, Evan quickly started blocking the fast blows as the two were locked in a blur of combat.

 

Evan struck back landing two blows to the woman’s face before landing a kick to her chest causing her to stumble. Using his outstretched leg he hooked her neck and slammed her face first into the ground causing soil to blast outwards in a cloud. Looking at his scouter he couldn’t find her before a fist nailed him in the chest in a loud supersonic crack. He stumbled back as his sternum groaned from the impact. Focusing his senses he caught her attempted kick and threw her against a tree, causing the tree to explode in a shower of splinters. 

 

Devon winced as another loud thunderclap sounded from the forest, feeling his sister get beat down. Looking again at his “patient” he finished up the last of the healing and the green light faded from his hand “how are you feeling?” The human said as the sayian looked down at her hands, amazed. Standing up from her pod she looked to him and said “good as new! Thanks, don’t worry about what happened earlier, I’m well aware of my races past.” She said looking at her new scars. “What’s your name if you don’t mind my asking.” Devon ask as he looked back towards the fight.

“Sethareas, and your Devon I presume.” The short haired sayian said as she pushed the button on her scouter. “This Evan is quite powerful eleven thousand is rare among us although there are a few outstanding ones.” Sethareas said as she also followed the fight. “That power is only beat by my mas..... What!”

 

Evan blasted the insane blonde through another tree little worse for wear although she had caused him to bleed from a few places. “Give it up you’ve got no chance! I don’t want to kill you but if I have to I will!” Evan yelled as the girl got back up. “Oh I don’t think you killing me will happen, I haven’t exactly shown you everything I can do.” The blonde smirked as the sweat covering her vaporized. “Aaah shit” Evan swore as her muscles bulged and she said one word 

 

“Kaioken!!!”


	2. Life or death, a Leathal clash!

Evans scouter screamed a warning at him as he looked at the impossible number “sixteen thousand.... that... that should be impossible...” he thought frantically. Below him it was like the blonde had caught fire and instantly he knew he needed to block. He raised his arms but a fist trailing plasma hit him in the face, breaking his nose instantly. He slammed into the earth at hypersonic speed, creating a crater. Blood shot out of his nose as his face screamed in pain. He got up quickly and wiped his nose. “That was like dad hitting me fuck... this really is do or die.” The sayian thought grimly as he looked up at his opponent. 

His blue aura flared out again and launched himself towards her. The two disappeared in a flash of kinetic energy and shockwaves crashed throughout the area. Evan was not fast enough though and a knee caught him in the stomach. Bile rose but he managed to hold it down. Then he caught several punches, sending him flying. Before he could recover a foot slammed into his back. Once again an elbow slammed into his throat causing blood to dribble out of his mouth and sending him into the ground.

 

“She couldn’t do that... I can barely do the kaioken how did she learn it so quickly??!l Devon said in shock “regardless, she will kill him if we don’t help.” Sethareas said as a violet aura burst into being, added by her recent zenkai. “Right” The human said as his own aura blasted into being and shooting towards the fight

 

“Fine how about this!” Evan yelled as he brought his hands to his forehead, interlocking his fingers. Lightning crackled from his hands as a ball of cyan energy formed in his hands “UNSTABLE...” he began as the forest started glowing with cyan light. Sophie zipped towards him leaving a glowing streak behind her raising a fist attempting to stop him. “...ARROW!!!!!!” Evan screamed as his aura blasted away the soil beneath his feet and the massive, country killing attack launched from his hands. The front of the attack sharpening to a jagged point. 

A flash lit up the sky for hundreds of kilometres, it’s power rivalling a nuclear bomb. The blast hit right on target, pushing the human into the stratosphere, where the blast then detonated in a mind numbing blue flash over thirty kilometres up. As the glow faded a loud blip sounded on his scouter. “... crapbaskets” he sighed as he braced himself. a hypersonic punch landed on his forearm, pushing him back. His body groaned with fatigue, he was fading fast. 

A ragged scream echoed through the air and Evan looked up in shock. It was Devon veins bulging from him as a red aura exploded from him. “Kaioken!” Devon’s voice echoed across the forest. 8000, 10000, 13000, 15500, Evan’s scouter read as Devon finished the technique. “Shit!” Evan yelled as Devon became a crimson streak and slammed into Sophie at Mach 4. A shockwave levelled trees in the area as Devon nailed a punch squarely on Sophie, blood flying out of a busted lip. 

A purple streak landed next to him as he sat up from where he fell. “Nice to see you up and about. He said gritting his teeth through the pain. Reaching into her cracked armour she handed him a vial of green liquid. “Take this and put it on your wounds, it won’t heal everything but it should stop the bleeding.” She said as he grabbed the vial. “Thanks, we’re endangered now ya know, can’t have you dying now. “ she stood up and looked up at the two siblings locked in combat. “Now for a little payback” she said before vanishing. His scouter read 13000. 

 

In a blur of speed Sethareas caught the young human in mid flight with a kick, sending her flying. “Wow she’s fast!!” Evan said as he applied the stinging liquid. “Oh that’s that good shit!!” He yelled as he felt his energy returning in a blue corona, while some sort of heavy grade stimulant pumped into him. The sayian smirked as he shot forward catching the insane blonde with a devestating punch to the gut, causing bile to leak out of her mouth. The human fell to the ground, the welt forming on her now visible stomach. 

 

“Now it’s over” he panted as she seemed to be out for the count. “Nice” Sethareas said as she powered down. Devon flew down his brow wrinkled with concern. “She’s not dead thankfully” he whispered as he got closer. Then her eyes snapped open. “KAIOKEN TIMES THREE!!!” She screamed before both of the scouters promptly exploded. Crimson energy blasted out as the three shielded themselves from the gout of energy she had just flung out. 

 

Evan felt somewhere around three blows hit at the same time as blood shot out of his mouth and a rib broke. He was sent flying back to the ground with a loud crash. Devon fared little better as he was thrown through a rock formation. Sethareas barely dodged the red lightning bolt as it flew at her, the only thing aiding her being her enhanced speed. Even at that, without any ki sense she could only see flashes of red light then try to dodge. It was an impressive display of avoidance, only reproduced by someone who’s life was in danger.

Evans came to a kneel as he he struggled to move, the pain in his chest was agony as he attempted to stand. He placed his hand over the broken rib. His had shimmered faintly with ki before a sickening snap rang out from his chest. He grunted in pain as the offending bone was now set in place. With effort he stood up and thought, Dad where the hell are you. 

 

 

Inside the bunker Jorge had just finished with his brief when nicks cell phone rang, after a short conversation he dropped the phone and with a smile he said “well duty calls” and he left suddenly “strange, that seemed forced almost.” Jorge thought as he went to gather his belongings. 

Nick rushed to the helicopter and jumped on. “What do we ha-“ suddenly a massive flash lit up the sky “holy fuck!!” The pilot yelled as he shielded his eyes. “Evan....” Nick thought “pilot that’s where we are going!” He yelled “sir what the fuck was that?!” The pilot yelled back “thunder of the damn gods! Now get us there!” Nick replied as the helicopter took off. 

 

 

Devon freed himself in a blast of power. “Times three?! She’ll kill herself!! She should already be dead!!” He thought muscles screamed in agony as he kept his own Kaioken in check, every pore in his body was sweating and his skin was flush red with blood. “I have to match it... if I don’t I’ll die... everyone else will die, but if I do I’ll die.... unless wait that’s it!!” 

Sethareas’ muscles ached from exertion from just dodging the insane human. Her movements were a blur as fists got closer and closer to hitting her. She saw Devon hover up, gritting his teeth as he stared at his fist. “Get ready to move...” a voice echoed in her head

Red sparks shot off of his arm and every single vein, artery and capillary bulged. “Times three, times four, times five!!!” Devon thought as The precisely controlled Kaioken filled his arm with raw unstable energy. “Fifteen!!! EIGHTEEN!!! TWENTY!!!! That’s all I can handle!!!” He thought as he clenched his fist. Small pinprick ruptures in his skin sprayed blood. Every twitch was agony but he yelled “HERE WE GO!!!” And shot Towards his sister. at the last second Sophie looked back and saw Devon, his face a mask of agony, his arm a blur of red as it cocked back. 

 

“FIST OF THE WORLD KING!!!!!!!!!” Echoed out of ragged lungs and the fist shot forward at reentry speeds and caught Sophie solidly in the cheek. a blast of pure kinetic energy lit up the battlefield. Sophie’s head jerked back in a sickening crack, signalling a broken neck. Devon’s arm blistered up in a burn before turning black from a third degree burn. Arteries burst open only to release red tinted steam. 

Then Sophie was gone, flying into ground at a speed that left a trail of ionized plasma. The earth shook as a crater the size of a football field opened up. Devon’s mangled arm fell to his side as he lost conciseness and fell to the ground, before being caught by Evan. “I’m sorry” he said before setting him down “I should of knocked her out before she did this.”. Looking back he saw that the dust was clearing. Blood from his nose fell to the ground as he looked on. He thought he heard movement. “No that’s just the wind... it has to be her neck broke” he said now worried. He raised his guard. Sethareas landed next to him and said “she has to be dead... that punch was really a league in its own.” “He won’t be able to use that arm again.” Evan said examining the darkened flesh of Devon’s arm. A loud crack rang out behind him. 

“No... impossible” Evan said, slowly looking behind him. Sethareas was equally shocked and disgusted at the sight she had just witnessed. Sophie was standing behind them, hands fixed to her head. “Good as new...” came a horse whisper. “What the fuck...” Evan stuttered as his eyes widened in horror. The skin had been stripped from the blonde’s cheek and her hair had been burned off, but she was standing there still just as powerful as she was before. 

“She’s possessed... she has to be nobody could live through that!” Sethareas exclaimed as the two readied themselves. “Looks like you’ve finally figured it out... breaking this girls mind was child’s play, bu I assure you she’s feeling all of this.” She said in an oddly disembodied way. 

 

Silence followed as the two Saiyans looked on in shock. Slowly that shock started fading into rage as the true realization dawned on them. “You son of a bitch....” Evan started as anger overcame him “bastard!!!” Sethareas spat out as her blood boiled. Evan’s hands crackled with energy, each holding a considerable amount of ki in them. A savage grin appeared on Sethareas’ face as she held out a clenched hand, violet energy spitting out of the creases of her hand. 

“You’ve just signed your own death warrant, where ever you are... when I find you... I will make you SUFFER!!!” Evan yelled. Everything the two had, everything down to the very energy needed to maintain their ability o stand flowed into the duo’s attack, it was their last shot, an avenging cry for the innocent trapped inside her own mind. In one last scream the two unleashed their attack.

 

Jorge jumped as his scouter screamed out a warning to the south. He looked at the numbers and dropped his bag. Three numbers read clear as day. 14500 15200 and 26430. He didn’t need to guess who it was. “Evan!” He yelled as he ran outside and blasted into flight. Then he saw it. Two solid beams of light one violet, one cyan shone out into space, almost beautiful if they weren’t so destructive. as he shattered the speed of sound his aura exploded and willed a telepathic message to his wife. “Meriden, it’s Evan, I might need your help.” 

 

Nick looked on as the two pillars of light faded looking towards the ground he noted the absolute devastation of the forest, trees had been knocked down and several craters pot marked the ground. Seeing a clearing he instructed the pilot to land and looking back to the two soldiers who had joined him and said “stick with me, and don’t shoot anyone, guns are pretty useless right now.” The two nodded, terror filling their eyes. The helicopter landed and the three jumped out. 

 

“Evan!” He yelled as he saw the black haired teen, hands still cracking with faint energy. Running out to the sayian he slowed as he saw the other one “who the...” Nick started before he saw the human unconscious on the ground. Looking at his arm all he could say was “oh god...” As he walked up Evan turned then fell on his back “Evan!!” Nick said as he ran up to the panting sayian. “Oh fuck what happened. “Long story...” the female sayian faintly said before passing out herself. “N-nick... hey” Evan said barely awake. Nick looked at evan’s brutally beaten body “holy fuck...” he whispered to himself 

“G-get out of here.... she’s not dead...” Evan croaked out as he eyes suddenly focused. “Who isn’t dead?” He said before seeing it. Slowly a haggard figure walked up. Her face was mangled but a savage smile was there nonetheless. Some sort of tattoo was on her forehead shaped like an “m”. A crimson ball of energy hovered in her hand as she said “well I knew our little scrap would catch unwanted eyes, can’t be helped I guess” she said casually as her hand reached out and the bolt of ki launched towards nick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original submission date: 25/04/2018
> 
> Here’s a second I’ve got a minute lol


	3. A Violent end, A new Threat Revealed

Time slowed to a crawl. “Come... on please body.... move!” Evan pleaded silently as his arms and legs refused to budge. Clenching his jaw he saw all of his memories with nick, he had been close friend, he should be able to just jump up and at the very least take the shot. With Herculean effort he rolled over but the blast was already half way to its target. “It’s just a fucking push up!!! You can do three thousand a fucking minute please just work body!!! He thought desperately as the crimson ball inched ever closer.

Every bit of willpower was in this push but he couldn’t budge upwards. He started to scream as he pushed desperately and slowly he inched up. But just as he pushed himself to his knees, the ball of ki flashed just over his head and into nicks chest.

 

All strength left him, and he collapsed face first into the dirt, not even having the strength to talk. As he drifted towards unconsciousness he heard the roar of a sonic boom and the soft clicking of boots hitting the ground. “Dad...” 

 

Jorge saw his son collapse, he had given everything he had, and then some it was all he could ask for. “I’m proud of you eddorot. he said in sayia. He turned to his friend, nick, and knelt next to him. His chest was blown out and Jorge shook his head. There was no point in trying to stall the bleeding, no point in even talking... he was already dead. His brow furrowed in rage. Obsidian Eyes locked on her. “And who might you be” The almost bored ex-blonde yawned 

 

“Your executioner...” Jorge hissed before he vanished. The humans eyes widened in shock as Jorge appeared above her. His fist smashed down into her head and dragging her now hairless face into the ground, bouncing her like a ball. As she flipped, he shattered her ribs with a kick to the chest, sending her flying. Jorge sprinted forward and caught up to the human Missile and threw several massive haymakers into her collapsing lungs. Blood shot out of her mouth, unable to even move. 

 

Jorge shot ahead and then caught Sophie by the neck. Raising the limp, barely breathing body up, his fist blurred forward, blasting right through the barely breathing human’s chest in a spray of gore. “I may be a pacifist, but don’t think for a damn second that I won’t kill especially if you fuck with my family” he growled 

 

Pulling his fist out of the gaping chest wound, he tossed the corpse aside and began walking back to his son. Suddenly, he stopped and looked back“Nico... what is the meaning of this?!”. A figure appeared from behind some downed trees, and knelt next to his student. “I never told them to do this, why of all people... but perhaps I can find a clue here” The Namekian guardian said as he closed the eyes of the disfigured woman. Jorge walked up to his son, still unconscious. Blood streamed out of his mouth and bruises were already forming. 

His nose was also broken and his chest had swollen slightly, evidence of another break. “Each of these breaks were caused by one blow, to do that she must of had a significant amount of strength.” Jorge said as he continued in to examine the female sayian. She seemed better off but the fight must of took everything she had. Lastly the human, where to begin, like Evan he had several bruises but his arm was burned... from the inside out.

 

Nico grimaced as he examined the corpse of his student, “that tattoo.... that might be the reason, He needed to heal and talk to the others back at the lookout, and he needed to do it sooner rather than later.” Turning to the forty year old sayian he said “Jorge... was it, I can heal everyone at my lookout, I fear this is just the start of further problems.” The stoic Namekian said. Jorge nodded “you don’t come across as the kind of guy who trains casual killers, no I think she was being controlled, like a puppet almost.” 

 

A beep on his scouter signalled the arrival of Jorge’s mate Meriden, her magenta aura fading as she landed next to him, hand on sword. “Is he...” she started before Jorge said “he’s had the living shit beaten out of him but he’s alive”. Nico walked up to the couple ready to accept responsibility. “It’s not your fault Nico I know what your going to do, we’ve got another player involved in this.” Jorge said 

 

After a short conversation about the plan the three prepared to carry the corpses and injured to South America, where nico’s lookout was. While talking another helicopter landed with troops storming out ready to secure the area. With a nod from the troops, he made for the commander. After explaining the situation he returned to Nico and said “let’s go” and with a flicker of motion they were gone.

 

3 days later

So this tattoo is a spell cast by bidibi a wizard who lived five million years ago, who unleashed this Majin Buu who killed most of the kai’s. Jorge said as Nico closed his book. “Yes, but he had a son Babidi, just as magically inclined and just as dangerous.” Nico replied placing the book back in his expansive library. “But why would he screw with earth, we aren’t all that important” Jorge replied “he probably wants to resurrect Majin Buu, and to do that he would need his fathers spellbook and a massive amount of energy.” Nico explained “and let me guess, you have the spell book” Jorge said. Nico nodded “shit, and if that is just his first attack against us it’s only gonna get worse.” Jorge said “I doubt it, if he has any intelligence he should know that we know of him now, he’ll lay low for now”. “Perhaps either way I have to train Evan and this new sayian harder than before this can’t happen again.” 

“Indeed I agree I believe it’s time to begin Devon’s next stage of training.”. “Kid seems pretty capable I gotta say, especially for a human.” Jorge said as the two exited the library. “He’s... special as was his sister.” “I see I’ll have to ask about that later, did you save his arm?” Jorge said as he changed topics. “Of course, but the way he injured his arm... I can’t believe how he manipulated his ki with such... mastery.” Nico praised “the Kaioken requires an innate amount of ki control, something sayians seem to have the basics of at birth, but humans, specifically humans from this planet seem to have great difficulty in grasping it.” 

 

“So I’ve noticed, I was thinking, a technique like that could be incredibly useful, not necessarily for my mate and I, our bodies don’t have the stamina they used to, but for Evan... that could be a game changer in any future fight. Jorge said “I can’t teach him that, however I know somebody who can, the god of this galaxy.” Nico said “A god... no shit.” Jorge said as they turned a corner “well a Kai but the list of God’s we have is too long to bother organizing.” Nico replied as they walked into the infirmary, where they saw Devon already up. 

“Nico, I need to know...” he started before Nico cut him off “all will be explained in time, how are you?” With a sigh he looked him dead in the eye “get me to Namek, my sister didn’t deserve this!” He said angrily. “Going to Namek won’t bring her back, all we can do is kill the bastard who did this.” Jorge said as he shook his head “no we could use the dragon balls!” He said   
“Those are myths, nothing more there’s nothing we can do now, right Nico” Jorge said searching for support “actually... they are real, and yes they can bring back the dead.” Nico replied 

 

“For real?!” Jorge said looking a The Namekian who simply nodded. “Well this changes a few things. You can take us there right.” Jorge asked, hoping against hope that his own friend could live again. 

“I can’t, I left on less than good terms”. He said with a grimace. “Namek is only a weeks travel away, I’ll check with the guys who were trying to reverse engineer my pod then perhaps they had luck, if not we can use our pods themselves.” “We’ve got my pod too came a female voice from behind said. The Female sayian stood behind him “first things first, here” The sayian said handing a data chip to him “Jorott right, I came here to deliver this message, check it out privately, now I’m in, whatever the plan is, whoever did this made it personal and I intend to see this through.” She spat angrily 

“Well, that makes three pods, assuming they haven’t wrecked ours” Jorge said “If they have, I’ll fix it” Devon said as he got up “your what, twenty two, how the hell are you going to put together an alien spacecraft that the worlds leading scientists can’t figure out.” Jorge laughed.   
“He’s incredibly intelligent, he probably could if he had time.” Nico said “God damn is there anything he can’t do?” Jorge replied looking at the brown haired human. “As I said, he’s special.” Nico replied. 

 

“Where’s Evan anyway?” Jorge suddenly asked “outside with Meriden.” Devon replied as he stood up. “ I better go check on him.” Jorge said taking his leave of the guardian. Walking outside of the elegant manor he saw a flame of cyan that could only be his son. walking over he saw his wife with crossed arms and a smile on her face. “I know that smile, you want to train him now don’t you.” Jorge said in sayia “he cracked twenty thousand, of course I do.” She replied “well there’s a problem, it looks like the planet, after all these years, is finally under threat.” Jorge replied.

 

“About time, been kind of hoping for someone to be dumb enough to attack.” Meriden replied her grin turning to a full on smile “Well the universe may be at stake too so don’t get too excited.” Jorge replied with a chuckle. “Also dragon balls are real, and we can bring back Nick and Sophie, but we’ve got to go to Namek.” Jorge said as Evan powered down and he walked back towards them, his face stern.

“In fact I think Evan, after some intensive training, should go.” Jorge continued. In reply, she chuckled “I suppose this is where I should say no but how old were we when we went to space, 6? 7? I’m sure he can handle himself out there, after I’ve trained him of course.” The sayian said laughing. 

Sethareas exited the lookout and she saw the three sayians, nobility who, before Vegeta was destroyed, guarded the king himself. But somewhere along the line they were exiled from Vegeta for being pacifists. That was two decades ago, within a year Vegeta would be destroyed, and her father would lead the shattered few left of their race to a planet in the outskirts of the galaxy in the proxima centarui system, a scant four light years away. Now evidence showed Frieza and his planet trade organization were heading this way and, if they were to survive, the two planets needed to work together.

 

Then there was eddorot, his situation fascinated her, he was a full blooded sayian, aware of his heritage and power, but raised on earth, the only people his equal, loosely put, was his parents and he still trained, to the point where, from what she saw of his strength, had been superior to hers in all but speed, also his technique, it had many elements of sayian fighting styles but it also had several elements of what she could only assume, was human fighting techniques, the two blended quite well. 

She smirked and walked up to the trio. “How are you feeling eddorot?” She asked out of genuine concern, from what she heard of the fight after she passed out, eddorot had tried to take the ki blast that had killed the human, he must of been close to the family. “Could be better.” Came the reply albeit with outstanding control of his emotions. 

“Feel up for a little sparring?” Sethareas asked with a smirk and she was rewarded with a mirrored smirk. “Might be just what I need to get me out of this dreadful mood” Evan replied his smirk turning into a grin as his sayian lust for battle kicked in . “Pretty Ballsy to ask a member of the noble families to spar, elite class or otherwise.” Jorge said while laughing. “Well you are exiled so I figured your son might want a real fighter to train with after all these years not some pacifist trash.” Sethareas shot back with a smile. “Oh she’s got mouth on her, kick her ass Eddorot!” Jorge yelled laughing. 

“Something going on outside?” Devon asked Nico as he felt Evan and Sethareas’ power rise. “Evan and Sethareas are sparring” Nico replied “oh damn I gotta see that” Devon replied as he jumped out of the third floor window. “It might be entertaining to watch, always important to keep spirits up in these dark times.” Nico thought as he willed himself outside.

**Author's Note:**

> Well hello archive of our own, how’s it going? I should note that none of this should be taken seriously, as I’m just doing this for fun but hey if you like my story or have constructive criticism for it I’m all ears, as I’ve never been a great writer.


End file.
